For many years, ophthalmologists and related scientists have tried to vary the focus of ophthalmic optics for the purpose of adjusting accommodation or astigmatism. The primary goal is to provide clear visible optics for patients suffering from a number of basic medical and ophthalmic problems. Numerous attempts have been made to solve these problems, however such solutions require large space configurations and inordinantly large amounts of energy expenditure in order to achieve the desired result. The basic premise of the proposed research is that one could also achieve the change of optical control by dealing with a large optical system reduced to very small particulate structure. A long-term objective is to provide an adjustable power lens system of thin film construction utilizing an optically active molecular material such as liquid crystals. Another objective is to provide a contact lens and an intraocular lens for the human eye, the ophthalmic correction provided by such lenses being established by the application of selectable voltages to liquid crystal material contained in the lens. In the SBIR PHASE 1 Program the effort will be directed toward selection of appropriate molecular materials, appropriate electronic control and demonstration of concept feasibility in the form of a Fresnel lens.